1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security management system and method for a location-based mobile device in a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that encrypts and stores a file, created in a restricted area, based on location information, and decrypts and executes the stored files based on location information when a request is made to execute the file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile Device Management (MDM) refers to a system that can remotely manage mobile devices via Over The Air (OTA). The original intent of MDM is to integrally manage the distribution of applications, data and configuration settings for mobile devices, and lost mobile devices, and to propose measures for protecting against security threats.
MDM provides a number of functions, including restricting the execution of application programs in a restricted area, such as a camera application program or a recording application program installed in a mobile device. When a mobile device with an MDM client is located in an area under the management of an MDM server, access is blocked to the camera application program or recording application program in the mobile device.
However, this security policy of MDM causes users to have difficulty fulfilling corresponding jobs that require the blocked functions. For example, when users need to record the content of a conference, they cannot use a voice recording function of the mobile device due to the MDM security policy. When users also need to store the images of the content regarding a problem analysis in a particular place, they cannot do the job due to the MDM security policy.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for executing application programs or files without violating MDM security policy, thereby providing use convenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.